


Constellations (Sanders Sides)

by playertwoisheereandqueer



Series: The Sides Project [3]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Coffee is good when you spend the night outside, Family Bonding, Nerd bois, Orion, Other, Roman wears glasses bc why not, Star Gazing, Stars, learning new things, pyjama party, sharing a blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playertwoisheereandqueer/pseuds/playertwoisheereandqueer
Summary: roman likes to look at the stars at night. Logan also likes to look at the stars.So why not look together?(Written for my friend Brooke with the prompt: Logan and Roman stargazing, and talking about the stars.)





	Constellations (Sanders Sides)

**Author's Note:**

> I low-key used a head canon I found online and coined it because I loved it.

Roman liked to sit outside at night for a couple of hours and look at the stars.   
He wouldn’t do anything, just wrap himself up in a blanket and look up at the sky. This was his time, and everyone knew not to bother him when he went outside. They didn’t know what he was doing, just that he preferred to be alone.   
But little did they know, Logan was outside too, watching the stars. He’d positioned a telescope out of his window, and would spend hours upon hours looking for different constellations.   
That’s actually how he found Roman.   
Someone (probably Patton while cleaning) had moved the telescope, so Logan was trying to move it back. As it moved past the hill, he saw a dark shape on it, and decided to focus in on it.   
It was Roman. He was looking up at the sky, curled up with his chin on his knees, wrapped in his blanket. Logan decided to go outside and join him. He walked outside to the hill, and sat next to Roman.   
“Looking at the stars?” Logan looked over at him.  
He looked very at peace. His hair was blowing lightly in the breeze, which normally would’ve called for a freak out, and was even wearing his glasses, which he didn’t normally wear due to making him look ‘nerdy and weird’.   
“Mm.” He murmured dreamily.   
Looking at Roman so… calm and peaceful made Logan relax.   
“Found any constellations?”   
Roman looked at him in interest and shook his head. Logan shifted a little closer and pointed at one.   
“See that? That’s Orion. Orion is a prominent constellation located on the celestial equator and visible throughout the world. It is one of the most conspicuous and recognizable constellations in the night sky. It was named after Orion, a hunter in Greek mythology. Its brightest stars are Rigel and Betelgeuse, a blue-white and a red supergiant, respectively.”  
Roman looked kind of fascinated. He looked at it thoughtfully. Then he shifted closer to Logan and offered him part of the blanket. He took up Roman’s offer and they huddled in the blanket together.   
“Are there anymore?” Roman asked quietly.   
They fell asleep on the grass, looking for constellations and creating their own.   
All in all, Logan thought, it was almost…  
Fun. 

Patton and Virgil were wondering where the other two were when they shuffled in, holding a grass stained blanket and visibly tired. Roman walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, and Logan sat at the table. Patton and Virgil blinked at each other, then looked to the other two.   
Roman was a mess, still in his pyjamas and wearing his glasses.   
Logan looked almost content, and would drift off, almost daydreaming.   
“Soooo…. You two have a good night?” Patton asked, kind of awkwardly.   
Roman shot him a look, then went back to his coffee. Logan nodded absently.  
“Mmhm.”   
Roman looked grumpy. Patton smiled at him.   
“You don’t look like a nerd, kiddo.”   
Then he seemed to realize he was still wearing his glasses. His eyes widened and he gasped dramatically.   
“Don’t look at me!” he bolted into his room.   
“Halfwit.” Logan muttered.  
Virgil grinned at Patton. “There they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually kind of proud of this. I love it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
